


Trick Shot

by RedEris



Series: Trick Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: What's in a name? Sometimes, a little bonding in a tough situation. Okay honestly it's dick jokes. Who doesn't like dick jokes?





	Trick Shot

The newly-minted crew of the Tempest shared the galley in awkward silence, eating their rations and surreptitiously eyeing each other.

Liam was first to break the silence.

“So, guessing your folks didn't name you Trick?”

“What, you don't think Trick Ryder is a good baby name?” Trick grinned around a mouthful of protein bar.

“It’s uh...a little out of character from what I’ve heard of Alec,” Liam said. Behind him, Cora snorted.

“Yeah, it’s actually Tristan. Tristan and Victoria Ryder--Trick and Vick, Tricky and Vicky if you’re mom.”

Liam burst out laughing. “Damn, that’s great. Did they mean to do that?”

“Pretty sure it was an accident. One which Dad probably regretted ‘til his--uh. All his life.”

Trick cleared his throat, and the silence got palpably more awkward. Liam suddenly took an intense interest in the coffee maker, and Cora closed her eyes. _Jackass_ , Trick told himself. _Yeah, ‘til his dying day. Which was virtually yesterday. Way to bring the team together._

“Name’s good for one thing, though,” he said. Too loudly, to fill the silence. “200 credits to the person who tells me a Trick Ryder joke I haven't heard. But you owe me fifty if I've heard it.”

“Yeah?” A slow grin spread across Liam’s face. Looked damn good on him. But to Trick’s surprise, it was Cora who spoke first.

“If you’re the trick, what’s the treat?”

“Vick’s the treat, obviously. You guys have shit luck getting me instead. Now pay up.” Trick held out his hand, smirking.

“That’s a sucker’s game,” Vetra put in. “All you have to do is claim to have heard whatever we come up with.”

“Are you doubting the Pathfinder's integrity?” Trick mimed exaggerated indignation. “Ever heard of Eivel Knievel?’ 'So, where's Trick Driver?’ 'Wanna do a trick or two on this stallion?’ 'Is your middle name Richard?’”

“My cultural sensitivity training wasn’t in-depth enough for me to get most of those, but I’m pretty sure that last one is not workplace-appropriate,” Kallo frowned.

Trick shrugged. “Military guys. Not known for their subtlety.”

“Alright, alright, I get the idea.” Liam scratched his cheek as he spoke. “I’m workin’ on it.”

The conversation lapsed, but Trick was pleased. The postures around the room had relaxed a bit. Liam’s nose was scrunched in concentration. Trick finished his protein bar and turned to go.

“Wait!” Suvi held out a hand. “So Trick Ryder, you ever ridden Roman? Two horses at once?” She said it all in a rush, and then blushed tomato red to the roots of her hair. “I’m sorry, that was terribly inappropriate, I shouldn’t...my cousin dated a stunt rider once…” This last was mumbled into her hands.

For a moment everyone gaped at her. Then Trick burst into laughter. “Congratulations, Suvi! Daaamn! I owe you two hundred.” Liam and Vetra joined him in the laughter, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Cora crack a smile.

Well, it was a small victory, but it was a start.


End file.
